


Someone Like You

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Boys Like Girls song, Based on a song, Boys Like Girls - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Past Divorce, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: The Reader finds out her ex-husband is engaged, but the news doesn't hit her too hard because she has a pretty sweet guy sitting across the table from her





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of the song "Someone Like You" by Boys Like Girls and the prompt "You're having an affair?"

          Your phone rang, interrupting the dinner that you and Jensen were having. You offered an apologetic smile before pulling your phone out of your purse to see who it was. “Sorry, it’s my agent. I have to take this.”

          He waved his hand at you. “Go right ahead. I’m gonna go to the bathroom while you talk to her.”

          With tender eyes, you watched him walk away. Then you phone rang again, reminding you that you had to answer it. “Hey Tiff, what’s up?”

          “I know it’s date night, and I’m sorry to interrupt, but I thought I should give you a heads up.”

          “Heads up on what?”

          Her deep breath was enough to tell you that you needed to prepare. “Rick got engaged tonight. It’s all over the tabloids. I just didn’t want you to be blindsided.”

          You had to bite your tongue to keep your first reaction in check. Sure, it hurt to hear that your ex-husband was engaged to someone else, but it didn’t hurt quite as bad as you thought it would. After all, it had been over a year and a half since you’d gotten divorced, and your relationship had been over long before that.

          “The spotlight is probably gonna move to you for a bit too. You know, see how his ex is reacting.”

          “So that means that my relationship with Jense is probably not going to be able to stay a secret much longer, huh?”

          “You don’t have to say anything—“

          “They’re reporters, sweetie. They’ll find out. It’s a miracle Rick and I kept our divorce a secret until it was final.” You took a deep breath and tried to find your center. Your life had been… rocky, for lack of a better word. “Thanks for the heads up.”

          You hung up and considered the news as Jensen strolled back through the restaurant. His eyes met yours, and your smile was automatic.

          There was a lot in your past that you were trying to patch up. You’d decided to stop running from everything, and now you were looking for stability. And you’d found it with Jensen. He held you up while you fought your demons. He was the familiar song that you’d been searching for your entire life.

          “What’d Tiffany say?” Your boyfriend asked when he sat down.

          “Uh, Rick’s engaged. She was just giving me a heads up so I would know what to expect when reporters come to me.”

          Jensen raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Good for him.”

          “Yeah. She makes him happy, from what I’ve seen.”

          “You make me happy,” Jensen said, reaching across the table for your hand and drawing another smile out of you.

          “I love you.” You squeezed his hand briefly before going back to your meal. You and Jensen discussed how this news would impact your relationship—or, more specifically, how it would affect your decision to keep your relationship quiet. And together, you made a new decision to stop trying to hide. You wouldn’t come right out and announce your status, but you’d stop going to such great depths to keep it hidden.

          After dinner, you and Jensen strolled down a dark street hand in hand and the conversation drifted to other topics. Each moment with this man seemed to cement some of your tumultuous life in place. Every day that you saw him, you felt more at peace. You knew that you belonged by this man’s side.

          “Y/N!” A vaguely familiar voice cut through the peaceful night and you turned to see an old friend hurrying towards you. When Jensen turned around, her gait slipped and she nearly tripped.

          “Oh. You’re definitely not Rick.” Her scandal-covered voice dropped to a harsh whisper. “You’re having an affair?”

          “What? No.” A glance at Jensen showed just as much confusion on his face as was on yours. “Rick and I have been divorced for over a year.”

          “Seriously? I thought that was just a press thing to get more attention for your movies.”

          And suddenly you remembered why you’d stopped hanging out with Sarah. She was only in the friendship for the notoriety. She loved having the inside scoop. More than once, private aspects of your life had been slipped to the press, and you knew that she was behind it.

          So you put on a fake smile and tugged Jensen a few steps away. “No, it wasn’t. Anyway, it was nice seeing you, Sarah. We really have to get going.”

          You ignored her sputtered protests and let Jensen lead you to the car. Like a true gentleman, he opened your car door for you before rounding the car to get in the driver’s seat.

          “She seemed like a bitch,” he said, like the true not-gentleman he was. You burst out in laughter and glanced in the rearview mirror. Sarah was still standing on the sidewalk, furiously tapping on her phone.

          “You do know that she’s gonna be tweeting and texting everyone she knows that I have a new man, right?”

          “Good,” Jensen leaned over the center console and grinned. “It’s about time everyone knows how much I love you.”

          You pressed forward for a kiss. “Get me home and you can show me just how much.”

          “Sounds like a plan.” After another kiss, he put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

          He reached over and tangled your fingers with his while the city lights flashed past the windows.

          You’d done a lot of things wrong in your past, marrying Rick among them. But this? Being next to Jensen? This was right. You were leaving your past behind. You and Jensen would carve out a future that was perfect for the two of you. Things might get bad in this world, but you knew that you would always have a safe home with Jensen.

          You didn’t know where you were going with your life, but you knew that you had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

          And, judging by the ring box you’d discovered in one of Jensen’s drawers when you’d been looking for a pair of clean sweats to wear earlier in the week, your future included one hell of a guy.


End file.
